Sywhaide: leur patrie, leur Enfers!
by Alicia Black lestrange
Summary: Nos petits TH n'ont rien d'humains...Ils devront prendre part à une guerre qu'ils ne veulent pas mener.Amour, trahison,pouvoirs...C'est leur lot!S'en sortiront-ils vivants? F
1. Prologue

Kikou… Alors voilà, c'est ma première fic sur ce sujet… Sur les TH en fait ! J'espère que ça plaira en sachant que c'est très fantastique….

**Prologue**

La pluie tombe.

L'orage gronde.

Une fille grelotte sous le froid... en plein mois de juillet.

« Fichue pays! » Grogna-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Le seul moyen d'arriver chez elle le plus vite possible, c'est de couper par une série de ruelles sombres. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : c'était le genre d'endroit où les jeunes filles comme elle – pressées, inconscientes – se font tuer dans les films d'horreur.

Elle s'engagea, malgré tout, dans la petite rue, le pas vif, et sûr.

Que dans un film d'horreur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle fut bien engagée dans la ruelle, des poubelles tombantes la firent sursauter.

« Que dans les films... » Murmura-t-elle en pressant son allure.

« Une souris verte... » Chantonna une belle voix douce.

« Qui courrait dans l'herbe... » Entama une seconde un poil plus grave et rocailleuse.

« Je l'attrape par la queue... » Rigola une troisième.

« Je la montre à ces messieurs... Bouh! » L'effraya le quatrième.

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas? » Chuchota le grand blond en face d'elle.

« Euh... Oui! » Murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

Pourtant, il avait bien sympathique avec ses cheveux blonds courts et ses yeux bruns incroyables.

« Quel est votre nom? » Demanda un jeune homme plus grand que le blond avec des cheveux mi longs mais elle ne le voyait pas distinctement vu qu'il était caché loin des lumières des porches.

« Laissez-moi passer. Je dois retourner chez moi... Mon ami va s'inquiéter... »

« Tutut! Pas de mensonges entre nous voyons. » Rigola un troisième garçon qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout.

« Je... je m'appelle Eva. »

« Eva... » Murmura une autre voix avec une infinie tendresse.

La peur s'empara d'Eva.

« Que voulez-vous? » Souffla-t-elle, la voix enrouée par des sanglots.

« Malheureusement, notre choix s'est porté sur toi, Eva... je suis désolé... »

« Un choix mais quel choix? » Pleura-t-elle morte de trouille.

Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Ne me faites pas de mal... »

Un cri retentit dans la nuit.

Le dernier sang de la dernière lignée coula.

La lune se teinta de rouge.

Au commencement des temps, la Terre ne se fit peuplée que par les Humains.

Au commencement des temps, tous vivaient en harmonie.

Mais comme dans tout conte de fée, vient le moment où l'histoire se déchaîne:

Les peuples se firent la guerre. Il n'en resta qu'un: le plus nombreux, le plus fort, le plus étroit d'esprit et narcissique.

Ils créèrent, détruisirent, piétinèrent, construisirent.

Les autres peuples trouvèrent refuge dans des mondes parallèles qu'ils avaient créé grâce à leurs dons.

Ils se réunirent sous un seul nom: Sywaide, le monde perdu.

Le peuple restant l'appela: le peuple des Ténèbres.

Pendant un temps, un passage fut ouvert entre les deux mondes mais très rapidement, le peuple vainqueur voulut leur nouvelle Terre. Ils fermèrent la Porte à tout jamais.

Aujourd'hui, certains réussissent à se faufiler d'une Terre à l'autre.

Mais ce que l'on ne raconte pas, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent survivre loin des leurs car chacun est tenu par les lois de son peuple.

Maintenant où je vous parle, moi, Livanda, j'ai été dépêché par le Cid, nos Anciens, de me rendre sur la première Terre et de sauver des jeunes gens.

Bien entendu, je ne suis pas seule, nous sommes cinq pour cette mission. Mais...

Je vous l'ai dit, il y a des choses que l'on ne raconte par chez nous et ce qui m'arrive est l'une d'elle: ma mémoire a été effacé. Je sais qui je suis, oui mais je ne sais plus pour quoi ou pour qui je suis dans ce monde hostile.

Que dois-je trouver? Je l'ignore et voilà, cinq ans que je cherche.

Mon instinct me souffle que je suis proche... Espérons-le car mon esprit se perd loin des miens.


	2. 1: le sang

**Chapitre 1 : le Sang. **

Gustav fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils s'étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres quand ils étaient rentrés. Sans même prendre attention au lieu dans lequel ils se couchaient. Heureusement, il s'agissait de leur plus vieille maison. Gustav s'assit lentement et regarda le salon. Les meubles étaient encore recouverts de leur housse de protection, les murs étaient vierges de tout objet et les toiles d'araignées avaient pris place aux quatre coins du salon.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils posé un de leurs pieds en ces lieux ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ?

« Ca fera sept ans demain ! » Souffla une voix cristalline à côté de lui.

Bill papillota des yeux et sourit à son camarade.

« Pense moins fort le matin, tu me files la migraine. » Bougonna une voix grave de l'autre côté.

Bill et Gustav rigolèrent doucement. Tom était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin.

« LES GAMINS DEBOUT ! » Hurla une voix dans l'entrée.

« C'est la guerre ? Moi d'abord ! » S'écria Georg en se réveillant en sursaut.

Trois éclats de rire lui répondirent. Georg bougonna en se recouchant avec un oreiller sur la tête.

« Allez, les morveux, il est temps. » Rigola David en ouvrant les volets. «Vous devez vous rendre à votre prochaine interview avant votre concert. »

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent de concert.

« Je jure que si un de ces journalistes nous demande encore d'où vient le nom du groupe, je me le fais pour mon déjeuner. »

« On ne touche pas à un innocent. » Cria David dans la cuisine.

« Ce sont pas des innocents, ce sont des glands… Et tu as dis que nous pouvions manger des fruits. » Déclara Tom sur un ton des plus candides.

David leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour hériter de quatre ados en chaleur et à l'humour douteux.

« Tom… ce sont des humains. Donc tu ne touches pas. »

« Empêcheur de tourner en rond. » Bougonna-t-il en suivant le reste du groupe.

David lui mit une tape derrière la tête ce qui fit rire les autres membres.

Tom était le petit chien fou du groupe, David devait toujours resserrer la laisse autour de son cou sous peine de voir le gamin agir n'importe comment. Et si telle était le cas, les Humains découvriraient vite leurs particularités… Ce serait un désastre pour leurs communautés.

David sentit l'angoisse monter très rapidement chez un de ses protégés.

« Déstresse, Gus. Ca va aller ! » Le rassura-t-il.

Gustav lui fit un petit sourire en montant dans leur van noir. David soupira. Gustav approchait à grands pas du Cycle. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement sa Lamia, il allait y laisser sa santé mentale.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

(Point de vue de Gustav)

Je suis dans le van avec mes amis quand je vois toutes ces filles – et quelques garçons- sauter, hurler, pleurer devant l'immeuble où nous allons faire notre interview. Mon sang déserte mon corps et une envie impérieuse de me rassasier me prend les trippes.

Ma main s'accroche de toutes ses forces à mon siège. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de voir mon changement d'attitude mais je sens peu à peu mon esprit partir loin de moi. Mon corps me brûle. Mon cœur dessèche. Mon âme hurle.

Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir dingue. C'est une torture. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Pourtant, depuis, deux semaines, c'est mon lot quotidien : me battre contre moi-même, ce que je devrais être.

Mais je refuse.

Il est hors de question que je sois ce monstre de cruauté et d'impulsivité que je crois devenir.

Mon esprit dérive vers ma famille. Elle me manque. Cela va faire presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me demande ce qu'est devenue ma sœur… Et mon petit frère. Ont-ils trouvé leur Lamia ? J'espère que c'est le cas. Moi, je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Jamais je ne la trouverais. C'est fini depuis le jour où j'ai posé le pied dans le monde dans lequel je vis maintenant.

C'est malheureux à dire mais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, jamais je ne serais devenu ce que je suis à présent. Sans doute, ne souffrirais-je pas comme maintenant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alexandra, c'est son prénom, descendit de l'immeuble en moins de trente secondes. Son nouveau record.

Elle fronça ses sourcils en voyant ce groupe de filles en chaleur clamer leurs idoles. Les siècles avaient beau passer, c'était toujours la même histoire. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Du haut de son perchoir – le balcon du troisième étage de l'immeuble-, elle pouvait voir les quatre garçons adulés de ces filles hystériques.

Plutôt pas mal.

Mais loin d'elle, l'idée de faire d'eux son repas. Sa mission était toute autre. Enfin, si elle se référait à ses souvenirs peu nombreux, avouons-le.

Elle se devait de retrouver la trace de son chef d'équipe. Sans doute que celle-ci pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle faisait parmi les Humains. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, elle était plus souvent rassasiée qu'à Sywaide mais sa famille lui manquait atrocement. Et puis, au bout de cinq ans, elle commençait à connaître la Terre. Malheureusement, elle s'en lassait déjà. Sywaide était quand même bien plus vaste et plus riche en trésors cachés. Les terres de Sywaide s'étendaient bien au-delà de toutes croyances, elles n'avaient aucune fin. Même après cent ans de vie, elle n'était pas parvenue à voir tout de Sywaide.

Elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs qu'un demi des peuples qui habitaient sur leurs terres.

L'odeur du sang attira son attention. Quelqu'un empestait le mort. Elle dirigea son attention sur les groupies mais ne décela aucun corps mort parmi elles. Puis elle inspecta les quatre jeunes gens. Ils étaient entourés des morts.

Elle jura brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à pareil spectacle. A mesure qu'ils signaient des autographes, l'odeur s'intensifiait comme une alarme. Pour être certaine qu'elle ne devenait pas folle, elle descendit de deux étages et regarda de plus près.

Oui, ils puaient bien la Mort.

« Incroyable ! » Souffla-t-elle, choquée.

Comment des célébrités comme eux pouvaient-ils avoir une aura comme celle-ci. La Mort entourait les créatures des Ombres, pas les Humains.

A moins que…

L'odeur s'évapora tout à coup. Alexandra se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qu'elle venait de sentir apparut dans son esprit comme dans un rêve. Elle sauta jusqu'au toit pour échapper au contrôle mentale. Une personne parmi eux essayait de lui modifier l'esprit. Certainement pour qu'elle oublie de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Mais pourquoi ? Après tout s'ils n'étaient pas humains, ce n'était pas son problème à elle.

Elle soupira puis s'en alla. De toute façon, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il regarda la façade de l'immeuble. Cette petite gamine avait faillit découvrir le poteau rose, heureusement qu'il avait su réagir à temps. L'aura de la jeune fille s'évapora. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne manquait plus que d'autres créatures de l'Ombre les trouvent et c'en serait finit d'eux tous.

Hors de question !

Il se devait de protéger tout ce beau monde. Même s'il haïssait les Humains. Certaines missions n'étaient pas joyeuses mais nécessaire.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, bien décidé à ne laisser personne découvrir le « secret ».

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alexandra soupira. Encore une journée de perdue. Elle n'avait pas su mettre la main sur sa chef de groupe ni sur aucun autre membre de ce dernier.

« La poisse ! » Cracha-t-elle en atterrissant sur un autre toit d'immeuble.

Une nouvelle fois dans sa journée, l'odeur du sang l'arrêta. Elle se pencha et grimaça. Le salaud qui avait tué cette pauvre gamine n'y avait pas été de main morte. La petite fille blonde d'une quinzaine d'année gisait à même le sol sans plus aucune goutte de sang dans son corps. Son regard était grand ouvert sur le ciel étoilé mais il était aussi vide qu'un trou noir. Plus aucune vie ne résidait dans ce corps. Alexandra descendit et ferma les yeux de la malheureusement.

Dommage ! Cette gamine avait encore de belles années à vivre pourtant.

Alexandra regarda autour d'elle. Plus aucune présence. Celui qui avait commis ce crime avait eu l'intelligence d'effacer toutes traces de son passage, que ce soit physique ou psychique. Aucun résidu d'aura, pas une trace de pas. Alexandra remonta sur le toit. Le barbare n'était sans doute pas à son coup d'essai vu que le travail avait été très bien fait : aucune trace, aucun spectateur et la victime : morte. Si Sarah avait été là, elle aurait pu faire revivre cette petite pour qu'elles la vengent mais Sarah n'étant pas là et elle, n'ayant aucun don, elle continua sa route. La police retrouverait sans doute le corps, le porterait à la morgue, ferait une enquête qui serait classée sans suite puis la petite serait mise en terre dignement.

Rien qui puisse la concerner de près ou de loin en résumé.

La jeune femme continua, donc, sa route à la recherche de son chef. Là, non plus, elle ne se faisait plus trop d'illusions. Au bout de cinq ans de tour du monde, elle aurait dû trouver une vague trace de sa patronne tout de même. A croire que celle-ci s'était évaporée dans les airs.

Alexandra ricana. Cette idée était hautement possible en fait. Bien trop possible.

Un énième soupire qui se perdit dans le vent.

Elle finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait quand même.

Quand on cherche, on trouve non ?!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tom regarda son frère jumeau, Bill alors que Gustav remettait trippes et boyaux dans les cuvettes des toilettes de leur suite.

Gustav était parti une heure pour manger puis il était revenu plus blanc qu'un linceul et s'était mis dans les toilettes pour vomir. Une demi-heure que ça durait.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Gus ? » demanda Bill d'une voix chantante et d'une douceur infini.

Gustav s'essuya la bouche après l'avoir rincée abondamment puis sourit à son ami.

« Ca va. Ce n'était pas de la bouffe de qualité. »

Bill fronça un sourcil mais ne répliqua rien. Après tout, c'était Gustav qui mangeait ça, pas lui donc il ne savait pas trop juger.

« Tu veux quelque chose pour aller mieux ? »

Gustav secoua la tête négativement en se laissant tomber dans le divan du petit salon. Un linge mouillé tomba sur ses yeux.

« Merci Georg ! » Souffla-t-il mal au point.

Un silence mi pesant, mi calme s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

« Allez, les mecs, haut les cœurs. Ca va aller. » Lança Gustav d'une voix guillerette mais totalement fausse.

« Moi, je ne pense pas que ça va aller. » Marmonna Tom en enlevant sa casquette rouge. « Tu imagines si toi, tu es déjà dans cet état, comment nous, nous serons dans quelques temps ? »

Gustav ne répondit rien. Il savait bien qu'il était le mieux loti des quatre. Ce qu'il était, était moindre que la condition de ses amis. Pourtant, il vivait ça comme une torture. Des larmes coulèrent pour mouiller un peu plus le linge froid.

« Va-t-on mourir ? » Finit-il par demander en enlevant le gant de sur ses yeux.

Il darda son regard brun dans celui de son manager qui resta de marbre. Du moins en apparence.

« Ben personnellement, je m'en fous ! » Répliqua Tom. « Après tout, je préfère mourir libre qu'enchaîner. J'aurais au moins fait ce que je voulais même si ce fut court ! »

« Peut-être que certains d'entre nous n'ont pas envie de mourir. » Grogna Gustav, le regard noir.

Tom n'ouvrit pas la bouche cette fois-ci. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'à ce moment précis, il était à bout et près à se battre pour évacuer son trop plein de haine. Tom s'était déjà battu avec Gustav et ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience. Donc pour une fois, il se tint sagement dans son fauteuil.

Gustav se calma de suite sentant bien le malaise qu'il venait de causer. Bien sûr que lui aussi préférait mourir libre qu'enchaîner mais pas comme ça. Pas sans avoir pu dire à sa famille combien il était désolé mais qu'il avait décidé seul de sa vie et qu'il en était heureux.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

Une voix douce commença à retentir dans le salon les apaisant. Il chanta doucement pendant un long moment, les apaisant tous, même lui-même.

« Tu es sûr d'être mon frère et de ne pas être une sirène par hasard ?! » Le taquina Tom.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble en se chamaillant.


End file.
